


The Costume of the Bat

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Afternoon, Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, Foolishness, Humour, RobStar, Shenanigans, Smexy times, You get the idea, advice from a magazine, apologies for tagging wrong, because there is so much I have yet to learn about Teen Titans, blah, cosplay in the bedroom, here comes the real tags:, imagine if they had to pay taxes as each alter ego, only to be taken with a grain of salt, or early in the morning, poor Raven is Star's forced confidant, poor empath KNOWS the shenanigans going on late at night, what's up with all the damn secret identities?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Advice from a magazine is still advice - it’s just that sometimes Starfire takes things in an alien direction - but an enthralled Robin is more than willing to go along with his girlfriend’s desires.





	The Costume of the Bat

Robin wasn't soft and sentimental - at least overtly much. He kept up a heroic façade for his team, even with Starfire, his long-time best friend and only recently turned lover. Even admitting that (to himself) made him blush and the pit of his stomach twist. Starfire was so honest and enthusiastic. On the inside he was a marshmallow mush of love pudding. He’d never been happier that kissing had become a regular occurrence. But they'd decided, together, to keep it private from the other Titans. Small displays of affection were permissible, needed even - as long as they were off by themselves.

To combat this, Star indulged herself with the girl talk as much as Raven would allow, which was scant and rare. Half the time Star was torn between querying how Raven and Gar conducted romantic liaisons and the other half, spent horrifying Raven with details of hers and Robin's extreme compatibility.

><><><

"Friend Raven, does not the magazine of Cosmo have the best of the advice?" Star giggled and thrust the article she'd circled liberally in red at the magic-user. "On Tamaran we have no wonderful resources like this -"

"I'd hardly classify Cosmo as 'wonderful' and it's barely a resource." Raven sounded irritated as she interrupted the bubbly Star. "Ten ways to get your man excited? Sexist much?"

"Yes!" Even more enthusiasm lit Star's face and voice. "Sex! Having the sex always gets Robin excited!"

"Ugh." Raven groaned, her hands clapped over her mouth. Shaking her head, she lowered them and glared at Starfire. "What did I say about telling me sex related things about Robin?"

"Not to?" Star shook her head and took the magazine back from Raven. "My apologies for bringing Robin's reactions into the girl talk. The sex I and my boyfriend have is quite the fun." Happy she'd (in her mind) solved Raven's squeamishness about hearing about her sex life, Star continued. "Idea number seven is most intriguing. Have you and Beast boy enjoyed the dressing in costumes?"

It took two tries for Raven to clear her throat and excuse herself from the conversation, pleading a sudden need to meditate.

"Of course friend Raven!" Star smiled brightly as ever and waved goodbye to Raven, already busy considering what sort of costume would be the most thrilling for Robin.

><><><

Robin sat on the edge of his bed and slumped, head in hands, sighing; today had been long and arduous. The Hive had committed two attacks simultaneously and so the team had split. He'd barely gotten to see or talk with Star - having sent her to the secondary scene to take charge there. He knew she was capable, her strength was far superior to his own, and her powers of flight and star-bolts - they were amazing. Was he going soft that he prefered to fight beside her?

He just wished he had something special, something supernatural to flaunt. Never mind he told himself, he'd become Batman's sidekick without any powers, and he'd been leading his own team of superheroes without any - he didn't need powers. The desire for superpowers was more to feel equal to Star, worthy of the alien princess. She deserved nothing but the best.

A tap at the door had him sitting straight and folding his hands primly on his lap. He had appearances to keep. "Enter."

"Do you have the time?" Starfire held a box which she placed at the foot of Robin's bed. "Today was glorious!"

"You did great eliminating Jinx and Mammoth today." Robin rubbed his aching temples, resuming his slumped posture.

"Boyfriend Robin, you do not sound the delighted." A blush on her cheeks, Star settled on the bed next to him, clutching a double handful of sheets. "I have noticed the lack of the happy, or the excitement. I have come to bring the excitement!"

"Star, I'm happy." Robin was becoming lost in the love glowing from Star's eyes. "You don't need to do anything."

"I understand that, Robin. I want to."

"We're alone right now, call me Richard." Dick twined his fingers with Star's. "I like us being just us."

"Oh." Star's lips trembled and she leaned away. "I also enjoy us being us, but the magazine of advice also said things could be more exciting if we were not."

"Huh?" Master detective or not, Dick wasn't the most savvy of men picking up on what his girlfriend meant - not just because English was one of several languages she’d learned, not even her second or third, but one of countless languages - and ones from other planets. "We're always ourselves, except for that one time we were under the mind control of -"

Dick fell silent at the press of Star's fingers on his lips. Her cheerful voice dropped as she spoke. "Perhaps I have made the mistake." Reading Robin's - no, - Dick's crestfallen expression, Star gave him a quick but passionate kiss. "There is no changing my heart, you have my love. The Cosmo gave me the grand idea."

"You mean the magazine?"

"As I said." Star grinned.

The knot in Dick's stomach started to ease. "You don't want to break up with me?"

"That ceased to be an option long ago."

Hearing Star giggle was a relief. Deciding to save that conversation for another time, Dick gave Star a weak smile. "Tell me more about this excitement." He gestured to the mystery package. "What's in the box?"

"Let me show you!"

><><><><

"Guess Robin and Starfire aren't interested in dinner." Cyborg gave an exaggerated shrug and pretended indifference. "More for us, right, Beastie?"

"Yeah!" Beast boy grabbed the platter of tofu lasagna and served himself a heaping helping. "They don't know what they're missing!"

Raven flinched and pulled her mental shields tighter. Voice dry and deadpan as she could manage, she added to the conversation. "If only I was missing what they're doing."

Beast boy and Cyborg both shot her quizzical looks. "HUH?!"

"Ignore that." Raven growled and let both sets of her eyes flash red. Beast boy and Cyborg wisely decided to honour Raven's wishes, and began to rapidly shovel dinner into their maws.

><><><><

Dick kicked the rest of the heavy costume down and off his leg, cradling Star to his still heaving chest. "Best idea, ever."

"I am most pleased to have given you the excitement."

"It was…more than just excitement."

Dick's breathy and growled words made Star feel a resurgence of desire. "Brace yourself Richard - I claim next turn with the costume of the Bat."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, comments, queries - all are welcome and interest generates more content, just sayin' ~ Thank you for reading to the end!


End file.
